


The Hamilsquad hit the Gym

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gym AU, I need to be stopped, M/M, Multi, im actually trash, thomas and lafayette are proper bros tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone joins the Gym. Thomas and Lafayette become gym buddies; James gets dragged along, and Hercules pops up somewhere.





	1. Everyone goes to the Gym (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone joins the Gym. Thomas and Lafayette become gym buddies, and James gets dragged along.

It wasn’t exactly planned, their first few meetings at the Gym. Lafayette, as their friend’s called them, was just sat in the corner, casually (as casual as you can in a Gym) jogging on a treadmill, when Thomas Jefferson walks in, not noticing Lafayette, and starts walking on the one across from him.

Then he looked up, and they made eye contact.

“Um, hi, Lafayette.” He started.

“Jefferson.” They nodded. Thomas continued to play some music through his headphones, and Lafayette continued as they were.

Thomas was wearing a grey tank top, that had loose armholes cut all the way down the sides, with blue basketball shorts which barely reached his knees, while Lafayette wore black leggings and a thin, pink t-shirt that had the words ‘Casse-toi’ written on it.

Three days later, the exact same thing happened, though, obviously, they were wearing different clothing. And the next two days, and then the next three days. The cycle repeated for about a week before Thomas finally stopped it.

When he grabbed a set of weights and sat down across from Lafayette, he looked up and said “We go here together a lot. We’re practically Gym Buddies.” They laughed.

“That we are.” They replied. “Wanna make if official?”

“Sure.” 

 

* * *

 

“You should bring a water bottle,” Lafayette said, using that as a greeting.

“Huh?”

“A water bottle. You should bring one to the gym. You waste less time going to the fountain, and its good to keep hydrated.” They responded. “I thought that was obvious, _mon ami_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Same time, Wednesday?” Thomas asked, wiping his forehead. He was drenched in sweat and internally thanking Lafayette for telling him to bring a water bottle. “And do you mind if James comes along? I’ve been trying to convince him to go for ages.”

“Of course.” They answered. “The more the merrier.” 

 

* * *

 

“How often do you go to them Gym, then, James?”

“Oh, I don’t.” He replied and Lafayette’s jaw dropped. “I’m only here because Thomas said he would buy me ice cream after.”

“Y-you don’t work out? Then how the hell are you not passed out on the floor? I mean, me and Thomas have been going for about a month and a half now and if we even attempted to lift that much, we would probably die somehow.”

“It's not that heavy,” James stated.

“It's not that heavy!” Thomas shouted. “What planet are you on?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, wanna grab ice cream with us?” James offered.  

“Sure,” Lafayette replied. They all arrived Ben and Jerry’s a few minutes later.

“So... You met anyone at the Gym yet, Laf?” Thomas asked, and James looked up, suddenly interested. Lafayette snorted.

“I wish. You?”

“Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’. “What about you, James?”

“Nah. I don’t really enough pay attention, though."

 

* * *

  

“Jefferson,” Lafayette said. Thomas ignored him. “ _Jefferson_. Thomas, look.”

“Huh?” He asked, looking at them.

“Did you see that guy’s _ass_?” Thomas shook his head. “Well, you were missing out, then.”

“Oh, my God. No.” He said. “I’ve told you I don’t like dudes, okay?”

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Jefferson.” 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is that on your forehead?”

“A sweatband? What, you want one?”

“Hell, no!”

 

* * *

 

Thomas walked into the Gym, his eyes scanning for Lafayette.

“Oi, Laf, I got you something,” he said, throwing them a sweatband. They both laughed and they quickly put it on, pushing their hair out of their face.

“I see why you wear them now.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jefferson.” Lafayette greeted, standing by his office door.

“Hey, Laf. You okay?” Thomas said, looking up from his computer. Though they were friends, it wasn’t often that they talked at work.

“I got you something.” They grinned, walking into the office and placing a box on his desk.

“What is it?”

“Just open it.”

Thomas nodded, grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the tape. He revealed a bright, neon yellow shirt, with the deep arm holes which had soon grown to be part of their relationship, that had the words “Mac and CHEAT days” inscribed on it. He laughed, smiling a toothy grin.

“Hey, I bought one too!” They said, grabbing another tank top from the box. They held the light green shirt up, grinning. They both couldn’t stop smiling all afternoon.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, John!” Lafayette shouted, making him turn. “I didn’t know you went to the Gym.”

“Oh, I don’t. I’ve moved my swimming lessons from the Gym across town to here. Everyone from the office goes here so I didn’t want to miss out on all the action.”

“Ah.” They replied. “Wait. Do you think you could get Hamilton to join us?”

John grinned. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all!


	2. Everyone goes to the Gym (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the Gym. John manages to drag Alex along; Aaron becomes a yoga instructor and works with the Schuyler sisters, and, somehow, Alexander finally goes swimming.

“Alex... Hear me out, okay?” John started, making Alexander look up from his book which had held his attention for about four hours. He nodded, waiting for John to continue. “Everyone goes to the Gym now, and I was thinking you could join us the next time we go.” He almost regrets offering when he sees the look on Alexander’s face.

“Why do I even need to go? Like, I understand there's a health benefit but I’m not exactly out of shape--”

“You can barely walk up a flight of stairs without being out of breath,” John muttered.

“That's normal!” 

“No.” He disagreed. “It's really not. Anyways, there are other benefits that _aren’t_ health.”

“Really? Enlighten me, then, John. The only reason I can see is that if I ask someone to hang out, they wouldn’t be able to reply ‘sorry, I’m at the Gym’ like they normally do.”

“Well... You get to see a bunch of people work out. Normally, they’re male, as well, so yeah...” John said, winking at the end. “You get me?”

“I, um, yes. Yes, I understand where you’re coming from now.” Alex replied, blushing slightly. “Can I borrow a sweatband?”

* * *

 

Aaron wasn’t exactly one for working out. He tended to go on light jogs on treadmills and only lifted weights he was comfortable with, which were normally way below. He hated the sore feeling he would get if he pushed himself so he tended to move slower than everyone else.

Unlike the others, he spent a lot of time stretching before actually doing anything, and he found he enjoyed that more than the actual workout. This is how Aaron came to the conclusion that he would prefer yoga.

Now, when he shows up at the Gym which is normally once or twice a week, he wears soft leggings and a tank top, that Hercules had made for him, that read “Talk Less, Meditate More.” Basically, his outfit was about comfort, instead of showing off, ~~unlike Jefferson~~.

He was also hired as a beginner’s yoga instructor considering the one: found it relaxing; two: would happily make money doing something he enjoys, and three: he enjoys spending quality time with the Schuyler sisters, who had also taken up yoga.

Well, I say Schuyler sisters but I mean Angelica and Eliza Schuyler because Peggy decided to join John and start swimming. ~~Aaron promises he's not mad but you can tell he feels betrayed.~~

* * *

 

“Hey, Aaron!” Eliza said as she walks into the room, her sister following behind her. “You like out shirts?” They both had the word “Work” written on them in white writing. While Angelica’s strappy shirt was pink, Eliza’s was blue.

“Beautiful, girls.” Aaron smiled. “You ready for today's lesson?” They both nodded, and Eliza smiled enthusiastically.

“Okay. So, once you’ve got your mats out, we’re going to start with a pose called The Lotus...”

* * *

 

Alexander never really went in the main Gym; it was a bit too intimidating for him. All these muscly men and women who were actually fit, and healthy, and _wouldn’t_ die from a heart attack after ten seconds of running. He only went in there to ask Lafayette if he could borrow a pound for the vending machine.

He was just walking, trying not to stare at anyone. He, then, noticed a man, who was _very_ toned if Alexander did say so himself, use his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow, revealing some glistening abs and Alexander can’t hep but stare. He's lost to the world; there is no use trying to talk to him now. He was so far gone, you might as well had held a funeral for him.

And then the guy drops his shirt, revealing his face. This highly attractive asshole just happened to be Thomas. Fuckin’. Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton has never run out of a room so fast.

* * *

 

“Fine,” Alex muttered, quickly climbing down the steps into the water. “I’ll swim with you. You happy now?”

“Why would you agree? You hate wa--” John frowned, his hair sticking to his forehead and shoulders. “You’re turned on.” He whispered in Alex’s ear, making him blush.

“No! No, I’m not!”

“Alex... I can literally see that you are.” If John wasn’t treading water, he would have face-palmed. “Who’s caught your eye, then? Is it Burr? Or Jefferson? It's totally Jefferson, isn’t it?”

“If you don’t shut your goddamn mouth, I will get the Hell out of the water and never talk to you again.” Alex hissed. John pulled his‘puppy-dog’ eyes. Alex huffed.

“Okay, so we’re going to stay in the shallower end. You should be able to put your feet on the ground if need be.” Alex nodded. He was just starting to get the hang of treading water when John spoke up again.

“Hey, Alex. You should try backstroke. There's less chance of you drowning that way.” The glare John received was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone joins the Gym. John messes with Alex; Aaron’s new name becomes Yogi Burr, and Aaron and Thomas celebrate someone's birthday.

Alex rubbed his face, groaning when he picked up his phone and the screen light up, blaring into his eyes. Once his eyes had finally focused (and stopped burning), he saw he had a message from Lafayette.

 

 

> _Laf:_ come over
> 
> _Laf:_ im bored
> 
> _Lexy:_ what time u want me
> 
> _Laf:_ whatever time
> 
> _Laf:_ also bring ur gym equipment
> 
> _Lexy:_ y
> 
> _Laf:_ cause we might go to the gym?????

Once he had showered, brushed his teeth, stole some of his roommate's favourite cereal, spent half an hour picking out an outfit, and grabbed his gym clothes, flinging them in a bag, Alexander finally arrived at Lafayette’s house.

Their house wasn’t that big: it had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and one bathroom. It was enough, though, considering only two people lived in it. They invited him in and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

“Wait, Laf,” Alex said, and Lafayette turned to face him. “Seriously?” He asked, pointing at a pull-up bar that was hung above their door. “Man, you need to take a break.”

“You want a go?” Lafayette asked. “I’ll lift you up so you can actually reach it, if you want.”

“One: don’t make fun of me for being small. And two: sure. I can do this!”

So, four minutes later, we see Alexander clinging onto that bar for as long as he could. Though he hadn’t managed to actually do a pull-up, he kept repeating “I can do this, Laf. Give me a minute. I’m about to do this, I am!”

“I’m not judging you, Alex. You can let go if you want,” Lafayette said, though Alex shook his head. His arms were burning, and he was sure his hands were about to fall off, but he kept going.

And then John came up the stairs, deciding to poke Alexander’s sides. He quickly dropped to the floor, shaking his head, murmuring “I was about to do it, John, and you ruined it.”

“Whatever you say, Hamilton.” He smiled. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

“Yogi Burr!” Alex shouted, walking into the room where Aaron was setting up. He didn’t even try to hide his groan. “What? You’re not happy to see me?”

“I’m never happy to see you, Alexander,” Aaron replied. Alex frowned, though shook his head slightly.

“You love me.” He stated, and though Burr didn’t notice, you could tell uncertainty was leaking through his tone.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, I’m joining your yoga squad thingy.”

“Why?”

“Look at me, and ask me that again. I have no muscle, at all, and I think I’d rather die than go jogging. I don’t like swimming because there too many dudes with their shirts off and I nearly pass out every time one swims past me.”

Aaron facepalmed.

  

* * *

 

“You’re still wearing them things?”

“Of course,” Thomas replied. “I like them.”

“And... I think they’re the reason no guys have approached you yet.”

“Good. I don’t _want_ guys to approach me. I actually have my eyes on someone-- nevermind.”

“What was that?” Lafayette smirked.

“Nothing. I said nothing.” He murmured. “I’m just gonna... go. See you tomorrow.” He said, before running out of the room.

Lafayette laughed.

 

* * *

 

So, Alexander regretted joining yoga. Yes, it was easier than everything else he tried to do, and Burr didn’t push everyone that hard, but it wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

Though Alex could actually reach his toes ~~now~~ , yoga was getting increasing harder. It was because of the company. 

Aaron’s favourite position was probably The Tree (It was called something like that. Alex didn’t really care) in which you stood up, resting one foot against your other leg, and held your hands together above your head. This caused Aaron’s shirt to rise up, and let’s just say Alex was a little too distracted.

“Alex, you’re staring,” Angelica smirked, making Alex look at her.

“You would too if you weren’t dating a woman.” He replied. “I mean, look at him.” The Schuyler sisters didn’t miss the blush that crawled up Aaron’s neck.

  

* * *

  

“I’m gonna have to kick you out of this class, Alex,” Aaron said, pulling him aside. “I mean, you never actually concentrate on actual yoga and its unprofessional to--”

Alex interrupted him with a kiss, his hand eventually finding Aaron’s ass. He shoved Alex away slightly, who pouted, pulling his best puppy dog eyes.

“Unprofessional to kiss at my workplace.” He finished.

“Well, now you’re not my teacher. Does that mean you can indulge me with a kiss?”

“I guess.” He huffed, before smiling. It, of course, was not Alexander’s fault when Aaron showed up ten minutes late to his yoga class, cheeks flushed, and looking slightly dazed.

 

* * *

 

“So...” Aaron started, snatching Thomas’ attention away from his phone. “What have you gotten Lex for his birthday?” He froze.

“What day is it, again?” Thomas mumbled quietly. “Or month?”

“It’s January the ninth. His birthday is in two days.” He replied, frowning. “Tommy. Please tell me you didn’t forget.” He was met by silence, and Aaron face palmed.

"He doesn’t like it when we pamper him, anyways.”

“This is the one time we can pamper him and he has no real excuse to refuse us! We have to go wild, Thomas, this is incredibly rare. We need to buy him all the things he has ever even glanced at. Buy him all the hair products; bath products; dresses; skirts; t-shirts; pencils; pens; notebooks, and just normal books. I don’t care. We’re buying it all.”

“Won’t he be mad?”

“That's the consequence we are going to have to deal with.”

 

* * *

  

“Guys. Please, please, please, don’t tell me you bought everything you laid eyes on. If I have to open more than five presents, including ones from my John, Laf, and the Schuyler sisters, I will... do something terrible. I can’t think at the moment; give me a moment to collect... m-my thoughts. Aaron, I do apologise but it seems that I have to be elsewhere... w-with Thomas.”

“Do feel free to join us, though.” Thomas winked from the doorway. Both Aaron and Alex blushed.

“Did you really think I’d forget about our beloved’s birthday?” Thomas murmured into Aaron’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you, dear.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This was really fun to write :)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is called: @hvmiltoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Oh, my God, this was so fun to write. I feel like it's my child. Part Two (Maybe three, I'm writing this as I go like normal) is where the Aaron/Alex/Thomas stuff happens, hopefully.


End file.
